unabashed
by HaneGaNai
Summary: "How about dinner? I'm guessing you haven't eaten any." Stiles said after a few, long minutes. "Was waiting for you." Derek breathed into Stiles' neck planting a soft kiss on the patch of skin below his lips. - Or a warm evening in the Stilinski-Hale household.


Stiles felt really relieved and tiredly happy when he opened the door to their apartment. It was a long day with classes from 8 till 8 and two longer breaks in between. And even if most of the lectures weren't straining spending his whole day at the university still took all his energy. Drained he dropped his bag in the hall and stripped his jacket glad to get rid of the weight. After toeing and kicking his chucks off he headed for the living-room rolling his shoulders as he went.

He felt a fond smile tugging at his lips as he saw Derek's prone figure spread on the couch, the dark haired man sleeping with an arm over his eyes as if to block the light from disturbing him. Stiles knew Derek needed it after the full moon and a night of handling his betas so he stepped closer carefully, trying not to disturb him. Still, he couldn't help leaning over the werewolf for a soft welcoming kiss.

He did fell a bit of guilt as he saw Derek stir into awareness, arm dropping from his face. Stiles took a step back to allow the man to sit up.

"Hey," Derek mumbled groggily rubbing his hands over his face. "'s that late already?"

Stiles leaned down again, this time to lay a kiss on the top of the sleep-mussed mass of hair. Using the momentum Derek pulled him in wrapping his arms around Stiles' hips and pressing the side of his face against his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. It's half past nine. Had a good nap?" Stile smiled down at his wolf threading his fingers through soft curls and scratching the man's scalp just the way he knew Derek liked.

"I guess. Still feel tired though." Derek added a yawn to that, as if simply talking of being tired wore him out.

"Understandable. Did you manage to ship the puppies home?"

"Miraculously." Derek answered nuzzling his cheek against Stiles' clothed abdomen. "I don't want to see any of them anytime soon."

Stiles chuckled softly.

"Why don't you go to bed early?" He questioned changing the motion of his fingers into massaging, grinning as a low purr answered his ministrations.

"Not yet." Derek tilted his head back to look at Stiles. "Wanna spend some time with you. Haven't seen you in ages."

"You saw me this morning." Stiles said, but he knew exactly how his Derek felt. The older man had his hands full with werewolfy business and with the academic year starting three weeks ago and Stiles' schedule filling out time together was rather short. Way too short for addicts of their caliber.

"'s what I said: ages." Derek sat back on the sofa and pulling Stiles with him, until he was straddling Derek's lap. The werewolf pressed his face into the crook of Stiles' neck and inhaled deeply.

Stiles only laughed and continued to caress Derek's scalp which surely didn't help in keeping the man coherent and awake.

"How about dinner? I'm guessing you haven't eaten any." Stiles said after a few, long minutes.

"Was waiting for you." Derek breathed into Stiles' neck planting a soft kiss on the patch of skin below his lips.

"Great. I'll make us something then." Stiles untangled himself from the werewolf's hold and lap smiling at him. "Something meaty for my predatory boyfriend."

"We can order something. You're tired." Derek protested making a move as if to get up, but Stiles pushed him back.

"I've leeched on your energy so I'm fine. 'Sides, it's nice to be able to take care of you every once in a while."

Derek answered his grin with a soft smile of his own.

"You take care of me plenty."

"Not even nearly as much as you of me. Now sit back and enjoy. I think spaghetti should be good and quick enough. I could even feed you if you behave." Stiles threw looking over his shoulder, halfway into the kitchen.

Derek laughed.

"I'd have sauce all over my face."

"I'd lick it off of ya.~" Stiles winked and waltzed into the kitchen.

"I love being under your care." He heard Derek call after him.


End file.
